I Didn't Sign Up For This Trek
by GermanPikachu
Summary: Lucille Grayson is a profound human engineer on Vulcan, her cousin's homeplanet. However when her cousin decides to join Star Fleet, she decided he can't have all of the fun. Lucy meets Sarah Kirk as her new roommate who is secretly a telepath. Sarah (tries) to keep her brother, Jim T. Kirk out of trouble. Not easy. Lucy draws the human out of Spock. Also not easy. DON'T OWN ST2009
1. Chapter 1

Amanda pulled my brunette hair into a low sleek bun. My heart beat bangs against my rib cage as I feel the time getting more near. Amanda touched my cheek gently, "You'll be fine. Don't stress over this so much."

I looked towards the salt and pepper haired woman who was smiling gently. I sighed, "I cannot help it, Auntie. I am nervous for a reason. Uncle is in the high council but that does not mean that I will be guaranteed a spot just like Spock would be able to."

Amanda shook her head, "Now child, you have just worried yourself some more. I am sure Sarek will not gain Spock entrance to the institute for the reason he is Sarek's son. Everyone has a fair trial."

Medium footsteps bounded behind the two of us. I turned around seeing my beloved cousin in a sweater Amanda have made and given him at Christmas. Spock clasped his hands behind him. Amanda moved away from me and smiled towards Spock, "Spock."

She held out her hands and he walked towards her open arms. Amanda started fixing up his sweater. I tugged on his sleeve, "I think you are going to get accepted into the institute more so than I will be accepted."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "That is illogical. I am sure after looking into some of your accomplishments towards engineering. You have built some of the greatest machines in Vulcan culture."

I went on my tippy toes and wiggled his pointy left ear, "I'm not a Vulcan, Spock. You are. Well you're half. You have more chance than me. "

Amanda spoke, "I'm sure you both will do fine. Maybe you'll be the first human, Lucille."

I shrugged, "It is a worth a try, Auntie. Now Spock, are you ready?"

Spock seemed to ignore my question. Amanda continued fiddling with Spock's sweater. He gently took her hands pulling them down, " May I ask a personal inquiry?"

Amanda smiled gently, "Anything."

I turned my heel and headed out of the room. It is a mother and son time. I sat down on a long bench outside the room swinging my legs left and right. 5 minutes passed by and the doors opened to Amanda and Spock. I stood up smiling, "Now Spock, let's face the council. Hopefully let us both stand together. I don't think I could handle their scrutinizing eyes towards me."

Spock turned to his mother and gave her a light hug. Spock released his mother and placed a hand to my upper back, "We shall not be late, Lucille."

* * *

The council let the two of us stand in front of them together. I gripped at the sides of my long grey skirt in a sense of nervousness. The head of the council looked towards me with his brown eyes, "You, Lucille Grayson the works of your achievements cannot be unnoticed. However as you know this is Vulcan Science Academy. Having a human in the institution is unheard of. Therefore, you are hereby declined of entrance into the Vulcan Science Academy."

I swallowed a big lump in my throat. It was worth a try. The head council turned to Spock, "Spock, your final record is flawless. With one exception, I see you have applied to Star Fleet as well."

Spock answered, "It was logical to call for multiple options."

The head spoke again, "Logical but unnecessary. You are hereby accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy. It is truly remarkable that you have achieved so much despite your disadvantage."

The head Vulcan turned his eyes towards me. I glanced away to avoid his eye contact. I am sure the eye contact caught Spock's attention. The head spoke once more, "All rise."

The Vulcans on the high council rose including Sarek. Spock questioned, "If you would clarify to what disadvantage were you referring?"

The head council spoke, "Your human mother and your human cousin."

I looked down feeling eyes shift towards me. Sarek looked at his son in hopes he makes the correct choice. Spock spoke, "Council, Ministers I must decline."

The head council spoke flabbergasted, " No Vulcan has ever declined admission to this academy."

Spock spoke, "That is I am half human then your record remain untarnished."

My head jolted up to look over at my cousin. Sarek spoke making my eyes follow to my uncle, "Spock you have made a commitment to follow the Vulcan way."

The head council questioned, "Why did you come before the council today? Was it to satisfy your emotional need to rebel?"

Spock answered, "The only emotion I need to convey is gratitude. Thank you Ministers for your consideration. Live Long and Prosper."

I see Spock turning to walk away. I spoke up, "Live Long and Prosper ministers."

I caught up with my cousin who was waiting outside of the building. I took his hand into mine, "I'm sorry that they brought up Auntie like that."

Spock turned around, "It was illogical for them to see you before the council when they were going to reject your admission seeing you are humans."

He started walking not even bothering to remove my hand. When we were children, I always grabbed his hand to comfort him and sometimes myself. In this case, it is comfort for both of us. I tugged on his hand causing him to halt, "Spock, I know those human emotions are swirling in a vortex. You hate the fact they talked down about your human side of the family. The easiest way is to forget about them. They are just jealous that we can contact our emotions."

I felt him squeeze my hand to reassure me that he will be fine. I smiled towards him, "So next stop Star Fleet?"

Spock tugged on my hand leading me back to our home. I shall take that as a yes.

* * *

_**A few years later.**_

Sarah grabbed the keys to the motorbike. After twirling her blond hair into a bun she slipped on her helmet. By the turn of the key and a kick start to the bike, she was off to a local bar. She have gotten a text from the bar tender who was an old friend of hers. He has gotten into trouble, again. By the time she got to the bar, she noticed barely any vehicles are outside except for a bus. Her eyes read over the wording over the bus: STAR FLEET ACADEMY_. _What did that man do? A few cadets were lingering by the bus and the door. Sarah took off her helmet and shut her bike off. Taking the keys, she headed inside seeing two men at a table. She didn't have to hear what they were talking about as she already heard through their minds as she headed through the door. Sarah entered into the room speaking quietly, "Jim... what did you do this time?"

James T. Kirk turned his head with his face bloodied up with a presumption of a bar fight. He spoke, "Hey there Sarah..."

Sarah's eyes turned to what looks to be a Captain of the organization of Star Fleet. My eyes caught a little insignia resembling to a recruiting officer of Star Fleet. The man smiled towards me, "Hello, I'm Christopher Pike, Captain in Star Fleet. What's your name?"

Sarah looked at her brother then back at the man. She spoke quietly, "I'm Sarah Kirk."

Pike's eyebrows furrowed, "George had another child?"

Jim laid his hands loudly onto the table, "I think we are done here."

Pike looked between the two siblings then sighed. He stood up, "Think of my offer, son."

The man left without another word. I sat down across from Jim, "Jim what was that about?"

His eyes flickered to his baby sister's, "The guy was trying to recruit me to do better what my father did."

Sarah smiled softly, "I think you should. I will be fine. Uncle Frank shouldn't be home much."

Jim shook his head, "No, you are coming with me. I am not leaving you with Uncle Frank. He is a bastard."

She hates seeing her brother like this. Jim reached into his pocket and paid his tab. He held out his hand for Sarah to place the bike's keys into his hand. She did what he was asking for. Sarah looked up at her brother who was shrugging on his jacket, "We should at least tell mother."

Jim shook his head, "Mom is barely on the planet. She will hear about it eventually."

Sarah sighed. Sometimes her brother is thick headed. Jim spoke, "Let's go. In a few hours it will be time to board that shuttle."

She scrunched up her nose, "I don't like shuttles or space."

Jim smiled a half smile, "Don't worry sis, it will be fun."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Sure it will be fun. Liar.


	2. Chapter 2

I already spent a couple years in Star Fleet after Spock have graduated in the beginning of the year with the rank of Commander. I finished with my major and minor when Spock was ranked Commander. I'm a lieutenant now. I have gotten an email through my PADD that I would be gaining a new roommate since the last roommate I had well left the academy a few days ago. She claims she couldn't handle the pressure of the courses and the commanders. I think the reason may have been me also. I'm not the greatest roommate in the world. Someone bumped into me making my PADD fall onto the ground. I sighed bending down to pick it up till a big hand picked it up before me. I looked up at the man guessing by the hand shape and size. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose standing up. This man is handsome more so than those rebel Vulcans from Vulcan who have tried to pick her up. I moved a stray strand of hair behind my ear, "Thank you."

The man smirked, "No problem...?"

I gave a small smile looking down. My hands instantly went to my red uniform dress sides as I fiddled with the fabric. I glanced up, "I'm Lucille Grayson."

The sandy colored hair man gave an irresistible smile, "Jim, Jim Kirk."

Jim handed my PADD over, "Don't drop this again now Lucille. Can't have your work just disappear in an instant."

I hugged my PADD close to my chest. I could feel my heart beat fast against my PADD. He smirked, "I'll see you around."

With those as his last words, he walked off. I hugged my PADD tighter. A guy, a very handsome guy has talked to me. All the people in the engineering section are not that handsome. Sure there may be some good lookers but not as good looking as that guy. I glanced behind me seeing him descending stairs. My eyes couldn't help but glance down at his well-shaped butt. He glanced back and I instantly turned back around and started walking towards the female dorms. I could feel heat brush against my cheeks. I leaned against the wall infront of my dorm room. I took deep breaths. Think of the lessons with Spock and Sarek to keep my emotions in control. Sarek wanted me to be able to fit in some way. One last in take of breath I took out my academy card and swiped it infront of the sensor. The door opened to reveal a mess. A quiet voice spoke up, "Thank god you are back, now you can help me with this heavy box. You said you will be back in 5 minutes."

I knocked on the beam of the sill in the front of the room. The blond girl's papers went into the air as I startled her. Interesting. I glanced where my hand rested against the beam to the girl. She couldn't possibly noticed what gender I am by the sound of knock. The girl looked up nervously playing with her hair. I gave a smile, "I'm Lucille Grayson. I am assuming you're my new roommate. So late into the year too."

The girl spoke quietly, "I'm Sarah Kirk. My roommate left the academy due to a family problem."

Kirk? Can she somehow be related to that handsome guy from outside? I shouldn't ask so erupt considering she seems to be quiet and shy. I set my PADD and hat down on my bed and sat down next to it. I looked around seeing her side is a mess. The girl spoke up, "I'm sorry for the mess. I'll clean it up as soon my help arrives."

I gave a gentle smile, "You are fine. Take as much time as you need."

My PADD started to bing. I glanced over it seeing a reminder was flashing. I grabbed it quickly looking at it, "Oh shit I forgot that I was meeting him for lunch."

The blond girl tilted her head to the side in confusion. I gave an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry for rushing out like this after we just met but I have to go meet someone. I'm sorry!"

I got up leaving my PADD in safe hands well I hope it is safe hands of my dorm room. I grabbed my hat and rushed out of the room passing by a familiar face who I maneuvered around. I didn't notice who it was as I continued to rush to downtown San Fran.

* * *

I panted trying to catch my breath. Having to run from the bus stop isn't fun. Spock looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. He spoke, "By your accelerated heart beat and breathing, you ran here from the normal bus stop. I gather you have forgotten our lunch outting."

I scooted inside the booth opposite of Spock. I placed my hat next to his grey hat. I looked at him taking a deep breath, "I got bumped into some guy on campus making me drop my PADD then I had gotten an email a few days before that I am getting a new roommate. So I went to my dorm room and found the cutest blond girl unpacking her things into my room. She seems nice. She's quiet though. I think you would like her presence. It's compatible for you."

Spock kept a straight face, "You know I have intentions to go further with-."

I interrupted, "Uhura I know I know. I think you should drop her and go for someone else."

Spock's lips went into a firm line. I held up my hands, "I am just saying. Since you introduced her to me, I just have this weird feeling about her. She isn't for you."

I grabbed his pale hands, "I am just looking out for you. I have to be your human logic side every once a while."

Spock decided to change the subject, "I have put in a request for you to be assigned to the U.S.S Enterprise."

I raised both eyebrows, "What happened to family cannot be on the same ship thing?"

Spock spoke, "You are qualified for the best starships out there."

A smile reached my lips, "Well I'm glad that I would be able to be in your presence your highness."

I felt a kick underneath the table. Ah, there is his human side. I tapped his leg, "That was non-fair, Spock."

* * *

The door opened again revealing Jim. Sarah spoke, "Ah, Lucille you are back, since my help isn't coming back do you mind helping me?"

Jim raised an eyebrow. Lucille? Jim spoke, "Last time I checked I'm not a girl."

Sarah looked up glaring at her brother. She pointed to the clock on the wall, "You are past 5 minutes Jim! I need help, what on Earth were you doing?"

Jim walked over lifting a heavy box onto Sarah's bed. Jim answered, "Trying to catch up with Bones and get some help."

Sarah paused in rifling through her stuff. She looked up, "You saw her didn't you?"

Jim pretended to look confused, "Her who?"

Sarah grabbed a pair of jeans and threw it in his face, "James! I told you not to go to the Orion girls. They are bad news. They have ways in cheating and getting into things that shouldn't be getting into."

Jim caught the pair of jeans placing it on the bed he is next to. He sat down on the unoccupied bed. Jim looked at the side that isn't his sisters. Jim gestured around to the room, "So did you find out who is your dorm mate?"

Sarah huffed, "Don't change the subject, James Tiberius Kirk! Why did you go see her?"

Jim sighed heavily flopping down on the bed, "Kobayashi Maru. I am going for the third time. Third time is the charm."

Sarah ran a hand through her blond hair, "James, no one goes for that test twice let alone for thirds."

Jim groaned, "You sound like Bones. If you want to join me, join me. I'll be taking the test later on today. Be there or be square."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Jim couldn't help but notice the smell of the bed. It smells of woodsy vanilla. Interesting for a female. Jim sat up, "Anything else you need help with?"

Sarah looked around the room shaking her head, "That's all that was heavy. Thank you Jim."

Jim winked at his baby sister, "Anything for you."

* * *

Spock invited me to join him watching a cadet testing for his test, Kobayashi Maru. The examiners held onto their clipboards as they start the test. Spock was already there. I told him I was going to stop by my dorm to check in on Sarah. She wasn't there but everything seemed to be clean and orderly. Unfortunately this is the last term I will be at the dorms. After this term, I'm kicked out to find my own apartment or house to stay in. I don't mind but I like not paying rent for a bit. I opened the door to the examiners room. I see Spock off to the side seeing his test is functional. I gave him a little wave that he caught out of the corner of his eye. I noticed an Orion cadet is lingering. Weird. My eyes flickered to the room full of cadets who are in the test. Uhura is in there. I scrunched up my nose. My eyes continued rolling over the people in the room. Sarah is also in the room. The last person my eyes rested on was no one other than James Kirk, the man who bumped into me earlier. He is munching on an apple. I didn't pay attention to what was being said as I know he will fail the test. The lights flickered. My eyebrows scrunched up as a second later the lights came back on. Jim spoke, "Fire all torpedoes. Actually one proton each, got to save the ammunition."

I looked at the screens which shows what is showing in that room. All Klingon warbirds are destroyed. An examiner spoke up, "How did he pass your test?"

Spock clasped his hands behind him looking confused as well, "I do not know."

This isn't good. No one I mean no one have passed the Kobayashi Maru. Not even me and I'm related to the one who created this beast. That can only mean one thing, Spock is going to call this towards the council saying Jim cheated.


	3. Chapter 3

Dressed in a red jump suit of Star Fleet, I am underneath a cruiser changing it's bio-oil. A voice ringed through my ears, "Lucille."

I know that voice. I rolled out from underneath the cruiser. A smile formed on my lips, "Hey there Spock."

Spock's lips went into a firm line, "You're not wearing the uniform right."

I sat up hanging my arm on my propped up knee. I glanced down seeing I'm wearing a bandeau and the red jumpsuit top portion is tied at my waist. I rolled my eyes, "You try wearing this and be underneath a cruiser for a long while. It's hot down there. I'm not only changing it's bio-oil. I'm sprucing it up also. What do you want?"

Spock still doesn't look happy about how I'm wearing my uniform. He spoke, "I'm going to bring up the Kobayashi Maru case to the council. No one has ever-."

I interrupted, "beaten your test. I know. You take pride in that. You don't show it but I know. I'm the human in you jerk."

Spock furrowed his eyebrows, "Jerk? I believe that is a derogatory reference, as you had many times said before during our childhood."

I rolled my eyes standing up dusting off the bio-oil on my hands onto my jumpsuit. I pocketed my wrench, "Why are you telling me this instead going straight to the council?"

Spock clasped his hands tighter behind him, "I wanted to know your opinion. You were there to witness and I would like to hear you logical thoughts."

I bit my lip back. I sighed rubbing my neck, "Spock, do what you feel is right. I am sure all of the evidence point towards your deduction. However, he did get you good to at least let someone win every once a while."

Spock explained, "There is no such thing as a win scenario, Lucille. You should know that. The test is strictly a no-win scenario meaning-."

I interrupted him again, "Yes, yes I know no one should ever win and that those who do win are cheating also life is a big whole no-win scenario. Got it."

I walked around the cruiser to check on the ensign who is working inside. Spock followed in my footsteps. I continued while ducking into the cruiser, "I am just saying that you should follow what you believe in. I think that he isn't the only culprit in the case. Get all your facts before you target someone, Spock."

I glanced behind me to see Spock thinking the suggestion over. He never takes my suggestions. I am not sure why he even asks for my opinions if he believes in his little Vulcan heart. I pointed to something, "You're wiring that wrong. Do it again."

The ensign nodded. I turned around to find Spock missing. I sighed heavily, "I swear that Vulcan is going to get on my nerves one day."

* * *

I've finished working on the several cruisers and making sure the ensign cadets are doing their job properly. I am sure the commander should be doingthat but he is just lounging around watching a drama. I have received a message from Spock through my PADD about dinner at 1700. I glanced at my watch seeing it is 1655. I cursed underneath my breath. I rushed out of the hanger forgetting to pull up the rest of my jumpsuit over my body to be modest. I was too busy to noticed someone's back met my face as I was more focused on getting to dinner on time. The impact pushed me backwards gripping my nose. I winced as I spoke angrily, "You couldn't just watch it!"

The voice spoke, "We got to stop meeting like this."

I opened my eyes trying to sniff through my nose. I saw Jim was standing there next to a man. The man scowled at Jim ,"You couldn't watch where you were going Jim. Look what you did."

Jim spoke defensively, "I would think she would notice me."

The man walked towards me, "I'm a doctor. Do you mind if I look at that?"

I shook my head, "I don't mind."

He gingerly took my face into his hands. The man spoke, "I'm Leonard McCoy. Yours?"

I spoke, "I'm Lucille Grayson."

The man hesitated for a second but continued to gently push on my nose. His hands left my face, "You just have a swollen nose no thanks to Jim here."

Jim rubbed his neck, "I'm sorry Lucy."

My eyebrows went up, "Lucy? No one ever called me that."

Jim and Leonard gave me a weird face. Jim questioned, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yep! It's always Lucille by my family. Friends never called me Lucy which was strange."

I pondered over that thought. Weird. A beep came from my Mini-PADD which was located in my watch. I realized Spock is waiting for me at the restaurant. I cursed under my breath. I looked at the two men, "I'm sorry, Gents but I am running REALLY late for something. Thank you Leonard for checking out my nose."

I walked over to Jim and gave him a playful hit to his shoulder, "That's for making my nose swell up."

Jim rubbed his arm ,"Hey!"

I started walking away looking back at them, "Catch up with you two sometime later!"

I turned back around and started sprinting to the little restaurant by the campus.

Bones looked at Jim, "That's the girl?"

Jim smirked, "That's her. She's interesting."

Bones gave Jim a look, "Don't hurt her. She seems like a sweet girl."

Jim rolled his eyes.

* * *

I skidded to a stop in front of the restaurant. I was about to walk in then I realized my jumpsuit is still down. I untied it quickly and pulled the sleeves up. I zipped up the suit to the top. I took a deep breath and walked in. I noticed Spock in a booth waiting with two drinks. God this is going to be horrible. Spock stood up to acknowledge my presence. I rubbed my neck, "I'm sorry Spock. I lost track of time. The commander wouldn't sign off the work me and the ensigns have done fast enough."

I slid into the booth with Spock following my example. He spoke, " It is understandable to wait for the commander's signature."

Whew, out of the dark zone. Spock's stare went to my nose. His calculating voice spoke, "I see you have swelling on your nose."

My hands instantly went to my nose to cover it up," Oh really? I didn't seem to notice."

Spock's lips went into a firm line, "By the tone and your body movements, you are lying to me."

God, I hate his deductions. I sighed slumping my hands onto the table, "I bumped into someone on the way here. Don't worry, I already had a doctor checked it out which resulted me being more late than I already am."

Spock let out a light sigh. I almost didn't catch it but I picked up his movement. Human side, score 1 point, Vulcan side 0.

* * *

Sarah looked up from her work to the door opening. Jim was throwing a ball in the air laying down on her bed. Sarah could hear the pondering mind of Lucille, "_I swear if I meet him again, I'm going to throw a harder punch than I did earlier. My nose is killing me."_

Sarah smiled at the intruding person. I didn't notice that Sarah was looking towards me till I glanced her way. I gave a little wave, "Hey Sarah, you're up late. Whatcha working on?"

Sarah answered, "Tactical Analysis. Pretty boring."

I kept hearing a ball being caught. My eyes found the source. I glared at the figure. Sarah noticed the change of emotion through my face. I walked over to Jim and lifted my boot pushing him over the edge of the bed. A loud thump was sounded. Jim groaned closing his eyes in pain, "Ow! Sarah! What the hell!"

Jim rubbed his lower back. Jim opened his eyes. Sarah leaned against her swirling chair pointing over to me. Jim lifted his head higher seeing me glaring at him. Jim smiled, "Hey Lucille! No time no see."

I grabbed a pillow and smacked Jim with it. Unfortunately it was Sarah's pillow, but at the moment all I care is that he is getting smacked with it. I spoke inbetween hits, "You jerk! My nose is in a great deal of pain and all you do is smile about it. I had to come up with an excuse for my cousin not to come after your ass!"

Jim grabbed the pillow away from me hugging it dearly, "You were the one who ran into me not the other way around."

Sarah looked like she was about to laugh. She is amused by the situation her roommate and her brother got themselves into. I leaned over on the bed pointing at him, "You were the one who walked backwards. I was running forwards, for your information. You have to apologize for what you have done."

Jim argued back, "I did apologize while Bones was looking at you!"

I eyed him, "You weren't sincere."

A rupture of laughter sounded within the room. Jim and I looked at Sarah who was holding her sides. She waved a hand at us. She spoke breathlessly, "You two... I swear... are hilarious."

I looked at Jim to see he was distracted by my roommate. I grabbed the pillow he was clenching and smacked him dead in the face with it. I hopped off of Sarah's bed placing her pillow back. I sat down crossing my arms on my bed.

Sarah caught her breath and spoke calmly, "So you two know each other?"

Sarah's mind caught on what her roommate was thinking, "_I wish we never knew each other even though he does have a great ass."_

Sarah almost snorted at the thought. Sarah looked between her brother and her roommate. Neither are speaking. Sarah sighed, "I guess from your earlier argument talk, you two know each other."

Jim spoke, "She ran into me first!"

I argued, "I call that bullshit! First time we bumped into each other was when you were not paying attention coming from the girls dormitory if I might add. The second time was you walking backwards and I was running to meet up with someone. So no I was not the one who ran into you first. It was the other way around."

Jim thought to himself forgetting his sister can read minds, "_I call that bullshit anyday. This woman is more troublesome than I originally thought. I might as well drop this one."_

Sarah's lips went into a firm line. Jim, her brother, was going to go after Lucille for his selfish needs. Sarah thought she better come up with a plan to keep those two apart for the point Jim was going to use her as a little toy like the other women. Sarah spoke up, "Hey James, I think it is best you better get going. Don't let Bones worry about you. I am about to go to bed and I am sure Lucille here is too."

I nodded in agreement. Jim stood up from the spot on the floor fixing up his clothing. Jim walked over to Sarah bending down kissing her ontop of her head, "Alright, I'll see you later Sarah. Be safe."

Sarah gave a nod as Jim walked by Sarah's roommate. The two were glaring at each other till the other is out of the room. Sarah sighed. I spoke, "So you two are related. I guessed it could be possible but didn't know if it was true."

Sarah rubbed her neck, "Yeah, he's my older brother. He can be a bit protective."

I mumbled, "And a jerk."

Sarah shrugged, "Sometimes that too but he can be lovable when he wants to be."

I sighed heavily, "Well I'm going to shower then hit the hay. You can do whatever you like."

Sarah gave a nod, "Will do."

I got up and got my shower essentials and headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Spock's message woke Sarah and I up this morning. Apparently she isn't a morning person when rudely woken up to. Well I don't think anyone is but she was scary. During breakfast in the mess hall, she glared at every passerby. I am going to tell Spock, stop waking up early and sending me a PADD message at 4 in the morning. I don't want to go through that ordeal again. Sarah mentioned she was going to do something with her brother today. I told her smack her brother for me. She won't do it. She loves him too much. I'd do it in a heartbeat but then again I'm not related to him. An ensign of the academy knocked against the metal frame of a cruiser. I looked up from the cruiser's control panel. I raised an eyebrow, "Yes, can I help you, Ensign?"

The ensign rubbed his neck out of nervousness, "I need help with some-."

He was interrupted by a siren that echoed through the hanger. I furrowed my eyebrows. What is going on? The intercom echoed, "Attention all personnel, gather around your commanders for your direct orders! There is a distress signal from Vulcan. I repeat, gather around your commanders."

I pulled up my jumpsuit's sleeves having them loosely over my body. I walked towards the ensign grabbing his arm, "Come on, we got to go."

He was stumbling behind me as we headed towards our commanders. Since I'm in a different class I have a different commander than the ensign. However, I'm a nice person so I make sure the kid gets to his commander safely. I dropped the ensign off with his commander and I headed to find my own. I zipped through the crowd who were trying to find their commanders. I found my commander who was already listing off names. Luckily he didn't get to mine. The commander spoke up, "Grayson, Lucille to Enterprise!"

The commander continued calling out the lieutenants' names. I tapped my sides as I waited for him to finish calling the names. Once I heard the word "Dismissed" I rush past my fellow classmates and other cadets. A hand grabbed my arm jerking me backwards. I turned my head catching the eyes of a concerned Vulcan. I breathed out, "Spock."

His human eyes searched for answers. I answered his unspoken questions, "I'm on Enterprise."

His whole body relaxed. I am guessing he is on the same starship. I felt his hand lace with my own and started to lead me to a computer where he started doing his commander duties. Uhura found the two of us, "Commander a word?"

She looked towards me then back at him, "Alone?"

Spock glanced towards me then went back to his PADD. I let out a heavy sigh, "I'll see you later, Spock."

Spock gave a nod towards my words. I walked past Uhura bumping into her a bit. She turned to give me a tiny glare. I was already too far to actually notice. Now where is that cruiser?

* * *

I made sure I got the window seat. I always like seeing space. It is just so vast and filled with planets and stars. It brought an interest in me to explore the different planets and cultures of different species. A squeak of cushion beside me sounded. I glanced quickly at the person then back at the window as I looked out for Spock. Come on, Spock. Drop Uhura and get on the cruiser. I'd like to be on the same cruiser. A tap to my shoulder and a cough came from beside me. I looked over at the person beside me noticing it was Sarah. I spoke apologizingly, "I'm so sorry Sarah that I didn't notice you. You're on the Enterprise too?"

She gave me a small smile, "Yeah... Unfortunately though my brother couldn't join the expedition to save Vulcan."

I scrunched my nose, "Good, I don't want to see him."

Sarah chuckled, "Are you still mad at him for bumping into you twice?"

I huffed, "Well if he didn't bump into me in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation. Plus, he cheated on the Kobayashi Maru."

Sarah's lips went into a firm line, "You can't prove that."

I raised an eyebrow, "Orion girl was in the proctor's room. I was in that room. She was still a cadet at the time. She did something with the program. I'm sure an Orion girl wouldn't do it just because."

Sarah sighed crossing her arms, "I told him to stay away from those girls."

I pointed my finger at her, "You just admitted it."

Sarah looked away huffing, "He was stupid on his part."

I agreed with her. The cruiser's pilot spoke, "Fasten your seatbelts, everyone. We are on our way to U.S.S Enterprise."

I looked around the cruiser seeing Spock isn't on this cruiser. I slumped in my seat, "My cousin didn't make it onto this cruiser."

Sarah's attention came towards me, "Cousin?"

I nodded, "Yeah, my cousin is a commander and he is going to be 2nd in command on the Enterprise."

Sarah's face instantly went gloomy, "Was it the guy who sent you a PADD message this morning?"

I chuckled nervously, "Maaaaybbbeee. Anywho, let's hope our journey is a good one. I don't want to be stressed over this trip."

* * *

I fixed my red Star Fleet dress as it was just too short for my liking. Sarah disappeared to go to her station. I never caught where she was supposed to go. Personal question to me. I headed to the Engine Room. I am one of the mechanics to the Engine and everything mechanical. I leaned against the bar seeing the beautiful engines across the room. A smile crept on my face. I am going to love this job. I headed over to a higher ranking engineer giving a friendly smile, "I'm Lucille Grayson, your engineer assistant..."

The brunette man quickly did me a once over then smiled, "Not many females have the knack for engineering. I'm Olson. Greg Olson the Chief Engineering Officer."

I fiddled with the sides of my uniform dress, "I just love calculating ways to fix things and building things. It is just a side hobby to my real passion for dog photos. I have this shizu on the planet. The bows make her beautiful."

His face fell then he looked onto his PADD, "Well... uhm... Well then good for you then."

I burst out laughing, "You were hoping that I was normal! I am normal as can be and I do not do dog photos. I find those pretty hilarious looking and stupid but eh that's me."

He turned his head towards me. His eyes narrowed a little bit, "That was mean, Grayson. I want you to check the controls around the ship."

I frowned and groaned, "That is going to take forever. You're a jerk."

Greg smirked, "That's what I am here for love."

Greg placed a PADD in my hands, "Have fun."

I mumbled, "You are really a jerk."

Greg patted my head and gave me a light shove to the stairs. I started walking calling back to him, "I think we are going to be the greatest friends."

Greg called back, "Think so love!"

I climbed the stairs and started making my rounds with the checks.

* * *

Sarah reported to her chief medical officer, David Puri. She met with Bones, her brother's best friend, while stocking up medical supplies in the bins. A voice she recognized spoke, "I'm sorry Leonard. I didn't see you."

Bones answered, "I see you been like that lately."

Sarah popped her head out of the operating room she was stocking up in. Her eyes landed on my person. Sarah called out, "Lucille!"

I turned around seeing the short blond wave excitedly. I chuckled waving back, "Hey there Sarah. Now I know where you work in. I never thought to ask you what field you were going into."

Sarah shrugged as she multitask-ed with putting the Q-tips in the drawer while having her head still sticking out. Bones waved his hand infront of me, "Lucille."

I turned my attention back to Bones, "Hm?"

He spoke, "How's your nose?"

I instantly lightly touched the bridge of my nose, "Oh it's fine. It's still attached. My cousin nearly freaked though and try to find Jamie."

Bones' eyebrow went up, "Cousin?"

Sarah spoke up, "I ask her about that too!"

I turned my attention to Sarah, "You two never asked and it's all taken care of. He isn't going to harm Jamie."

A groan sounded behind me. Being curious, I looked behind me. I pointed to the black clad Jim, "Isn't he not supposed to be on here for academic probation?"

Bones narrowed his eyebrows, "How do you know that?"

I made an "oh" shape with my lips, "Well... news get around, ya know?"

Sarah heard my thoughts, "_Yeah news definitely get around if you're the first person the person consults with and don't listen to my theory."_

Sarah became confused at my thought. I looked at my PADD which beeped. I swiped at the screen, "Looks like my PADD is done analyzing your machines. Everything seems to be at tip top shape. Have fun you two~."

I left the medical bay and headed to my next destination, the cafe. I could feel my mouth watering at the tasty treats that await.

* * *

Sarah looked towards Bones, "You heard her right?"

Bones looked at her questioningly, "What? She said news get around. Jim is known for that."

Sarah shook her head, "Her tone. Her tone sounded as if she is lying and nervous."

Bones raised his eyebrow, "Are you saying that she is the one who brought it to the council's eyes?"

Sarah thought for a moment, "She could of been that who brought it to that pointy eared bastard's attention. She did knew a lot more about the exam and what happened..."

Bones surveyed Jim who sat up groaning. Jim's head was spinning from the vaccines and sedatives Bones administered to Jim. Jim tried to get off the bed but Bones pushed him back down, "Jim, I told you to stay d- good god!"

Bones saw Jim's hands were swelled up to the size of watermelons. Jim questioned freaking out, "What's this?!"

Bones answered, "I don't know... a reaction to the vaccine... dammit!"

Jim got to his feet which brought Sarah rushing towards him. She spoke hurriedly, "James, you need to lay down!"

James rewinds Chekov's speech and replays the part about the lightening storm. McCoy scans James with a handheld diagnoser. James freezed the screen looking scared. Sarah looked at her brother concerned for his wellbeing and the look on his eyes isn't the James she knows. Jim spoke, "Bones... Sarah... we have to stop this ship."

Bones spoke, "You're not allergic to Cardassian vole dander, are you?"

Kirk responded quickly, "What? How the hell would I know? Is Uhura on board?"

Sarah furrowed his eyebrows in question, "Uhura?"

James started running towards another computer to locate the linguistics officer. Sarah grabbed the travel medical pack and hurried with McCoy to follow James. Bones called out, "You need an antidote, Jim, or you're gonna die!"

James ignored his baby sister and his best friend as he rushed off to locate Uhura.

* * *

Jim rushed on the bridge with Uhura, Sarah and Bones behind him. I looked up from my PADD when standing next to a tactical officer. Spock stood up instantly. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. James shouted, "Captain Pike! Sir we have to stop ship!"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Stop the ship why? There is nothing wrong with the mechanics. I made sure of that. Pike angerily spoke, "Mr. Kirk! How the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?!"

Bones answered, "This man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine. He is delusional and I take full responsibility for-."

Jim interrupted, "Vulcan isn't experiencing a natural disaster, it's being attacked... by Romulans."

I noticed Spock clenched his fist lightly. Pike responded to Kirk's explanation, "Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day... Dr. McCoy, return to medical, we'll have words later."

McCoy nodded, "Yes sir."

Spock walked over to Jim, "As you know, Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel. By Starfleet regulations..."

Jim and Spock started to speak at the same time. I spoke up loud enough, "Enough!"

Everyone turned towards me. I spoke up, "Cadet or not, the bridge is his."

Spock's lips went into a firm line when I spoke out of turn. Kirk explained the anomaly and the attacks. Pike questioned, "And you know of this prison escape how?"

Jim pointed to Uhura. I scrunched my nose. Uhura spoke, "Sir, I... I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

Jim explained further, "We are warping into a trap... there are Romulans waiting for us, I promise you that."

Everyone's eyes turned to the Captain. Pike looked over towards his first officer. Spock responded, "The cadet's logic is sound. And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics, we should be wise to accept her conclusion."

Pike turned to his com officer, "Scan Vulcan space, check if any transmissions are being made in Romulan."

Communications officer spoke, "Sir, I'm... not sure I could distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan."

I headed over to Spock. I lightly gripped onto his clenched fist. He's scared. Scared for auntie and uncle. I am too. Spock squeezed back for reassurance. I hope everything is okay. No one notice the exchange Spock and I are having. We learned to keep it on the down low as he feels I'd be at the center of teasing again. I took a deep breath holding it awaiting for Uhura's words.

She spoke, "Captain, I pick up no Romulan transmissions... or transmissions of any kind in the area. There seems to be something jamming all communication around Vulcan."

Jim spoke up, "It's because they're being attacked. Captain... please."

Jim leaned against the railing. He took a glance at his sister then at Spock. He noticed my hand is hooked with Spock's pinky. I didn't know he noticed as I focused on the screen. My heart is racing. I can't imagine what is going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Pike ordered, "Shields up. Ready all weapons."

I swallowed waiting for what is on the other side. My heart is pounding quickly. I hope Auntie and Uncle is okay. I don't want anything happening to them. Hikaru Sulu spoke, "Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds! Four...three... two-."

The Enterprise jolted as it went out of warp. A hull of a Starfleet ship came barreling towards us. Captain Pike spoke quickly, "Emergency evasive!"

Sulu nodded acting quickly, "On it, sir!"

Debris scratched the Enterprise. I could feel my heart sinking as the light sound of scratching against the Enterprise's skin. The bridge shook making me grab onto the railing letting go of Spock's pinky. I looked up seeing the Romulan vessel floating above Vulcan. My eyes widen. Spock went to his station seeing images flash on his console, "Captain, they're locking torpedoes!"

Pike ordered, "Full reverse, come about Starboard ninety degrees! Drop us down underneath them! Prepare to fire all weapons!"

Sulu called out, "Shields at thirty-two percent! Their weapons are powerful, Sir, we can't take another hit like that!"

Pike ordered, "Get me Starfleet command!"

Spock spoke up to Pike, "Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere... its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities."

I swallowed when Pike gave his next order, "All power to forward shields... prepare to fire all weapons!"

The Enterprise wouldn't be able to take it. Sure the shields' power went to the helm but with the power of those torpedoes dropping all of our shields to thirty-two percent... Well let's say we will possibly wouldn't live another day.

Uhura spoke to Pike, "Captain, we are being hailed!"

Pike looked over at her and nods. Uhura worked her magic on the console to bring the Romulan on the viewscreen. The Romulan spoke, "Hello."

Pike answered, "I am Captain Christopher Pike, to whom am I speaking?"

The Romulan answered," I am called Nero."

Sarah could feel her brother tense up beside her. She squeezed his bicep. He glanced down at her breathlessly. Pike continued, "You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw, and I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral loca-."

Nero intterupted, "I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew members... isn't that right? Spock? Lucille?"

All eyes turned to Spock and I. I am not Vulcan. I am human. Spock looked down at me then at Pike who nods permission. Spock looked at Nero, "Pardon me, but I don't believe you and I are acquainted."

I gave a nod in agreement. Nero looked at the two of us, "... no we are not. Not yet... I would like you to see something. Spock. Lucille... Captain Pike... your transporter capability is disabled. You will man a shuttle and come abard the Narada for negotiations. That is all."

The transmission cut out. Spock and James started telling Pike that his survival isn't going to be available. Pike spoke, "I understand that... I need officers who have been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat!"

Sulu raised his hand, "I have training, sir!"

I raised my hand, "Sir, I also have training."

Pike spoke, "Then come with me... Kirk, you too... you're not supposed to be here anyway."

Pike turned to Chekov, "Radio the engine room, have Chief Engineer Olsen meet us at Shuttle Bay Five."

Chekov nodded, "Aye, Keptin."

Pike spoke, "Let's go."

Each of us: Spock, Sulu and Jim and I followed Pike to shuttle bay. Pike spoke of the mission, "Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship, can't assist Vulcan, can't do our job. I'm creating an opportunity: Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu, Miss Grayson and Mr. Olson will space-jump from the shuttle. You'll have chutes... you'll land on that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear... you'll get inside, disable that thing then beam back to the ship."

I swallowed. I didn't hear the few exchanged words between Pike and Jim and Spock. Olsen and Sulu started to suit up already. Spock's voice brought me out of my trance, "I don't want you to go. I order you to stay on the ship."

I looked up at the Vulcan noticing the guys are suiting up, "Spock... Vulcan is my home too. I want to save it. I was raised there since I was 5 years old. I want to be able to save Auntie and Uncle. You know I'll disobey that order in order to save our home."

The Vulcan clasped his hands around his back. Every time he does that, he is trying to hide his human emotions. I pulled the Vulcan down to my height and wrapped my arms around his neck. I whispered into his pointy ears, "I'll be fine. I promise. You can watch me all you want on the bridge to make sure I'm okay. Keep an eye for Sarah for me. She's my roommate and my best friend. Well I hope she is. She's always studying her poor heart out."

I felt Spock's arms wrap around my small frame. He buried his face into my shoulder. A smile brought to my lips, "I'm glad I can bring the human out of you Spock. Now be safe. I'll be safe."

Spock pulled away but not before I gave a kiss to his forehead. I always did that when we were kids whenever some Vulcans bullied him and he was upset. I gave his hand one last squeeze before I headed to the room with the suits.

* * *

Jim walked out of the shuttle to grab Lucille but stopped when he saw her hugging the Vulcan. Jim watched as the Vulcan slowly put his arms around the girl. Jim was about to call out to hurry up but she already pulled away and headed to the suit that was waiting for her. Jim stared at the Vulcan. What does she see in the emotionless prick? Jim headed back inside the shuttle just in time when Lucille headed up the ramp. She sat inbetween Olsen and Jim.

* * *

Olsen smiled at me, "I am pumped to kick some Romulan ass! No joke. BRING IT ON!"

I chuckled nudged Olsen, "Olsen, you need to calm down."

Olsen grinned. Kirk looked between the two engineers. Jim got my attention, "Lucy."

I looked over to him with a questioning tilt of my head, "Yes?"

Jim thought this over but if he is going to risk his life now he needs to know. Jim questioned, "What is your relation with that pointy eared bastard?"

My eyes hardened. My voice became hard, "That is none of your business but thought to let you know that pointy eared bastard is my cousin, Spock."

Jim frowned. He made a mistake. I turned to Olsen and started my conversation about the sweet Enterprise. Sulu nudged Kirk whispering, "So you like her don't you?"

Kirk looked at him like he was crazy, "No. I do not."

Sulu gave him a look, "Sure you don't."

Kirk changed subject, "What kinda combat training you'd have?"

Sulu proudly spoke, "Fencing."

Kirk unimpressed and his mood dropped more, "...fencing..."


	6. Chapter 6

Pike announced, "Pre-jump on one: Three, two, one."

Our backs hit against the roof of the cargo hold as gravity dies out. Pike spoke, "Good luck."

Pike hits another control and the shuttle doors open. We were instantly pushed into the atmosphere.

Each one of us go vertical towards the ray.

* * *

On the Enterprise, Spock and Sarah watch as their family members hurdle towards the ray. Sarah's heart is beating hard against her ribcage as she sees Jim get closer. Each of the jumpers' voice echoed through the bridge. Sarah had noticed the holding of the pinkies between Lucille and their first in command. Sarah headed down the stairs to the captain's chair where the Vulcan sits. She knew this is out of line but I am sure there is a connection to Lucille and him and of course his home planet. Sarah placed a comforting hand to the Vulcan's shoulders. He looked up at the owner of the hand in question. Sarah spoke softly, "My family is out there too. I'm worried also. We can be here for each other."

Chekov reported, "O-Olsen's gone, sir."

Spock isn't sure what to do with the lost of a crewmember and the owner of the hand that is touching him. Uhura is watching from her station the interaction between Sarah and Spock. Her jaw clenched. She isn't liking this one bit. Spock took Sarah's hand and placed it to her side, "Cadet, I thank you for the consideration but this is not the time for such thing."

Sarah's lips went into a firm line. She knows he is worried in the inside. Spock couldn't help but think about the softness of the medical staff's hand. His human side wants to grab her hand again and never let go. It's different from his cousin's hand which is always rough from the mechanics. He likes the softness of the cadet's hand. He mentally shook himself and paid attention to the hull screen. He needs to make sure his cousin and his crew members arrive back safely. He cannot have a random cadet fog his mental capacity.

Uhura smirked at the interaction of rejection between Spock and that woman.

Sarah headed back to the railing as she awaits for her brother.

* * *

I helped Sulu up from his ultimate death while Kirk fought off a Romulan behind him. Sulu took out his, should I say, fencing swords and attacked a Romulan that was behind me. I ducked around the two fighting to help out Kirk who was dangling for his life as a Romulan is the holder of his life. I shouted over the loud noise, "Kiss my Earth ass, you Romulan!"

I swung my leg into a round house kick to the Romulan's head. The Romulan stumbled by the impact. I gave another kick and the Romulan fell to his death. I peered over the edge, "I think I like you right there sir."

Jim shouted, "Come on Lucy!"

I smirked, "What's the magic word~?"

Jim growled underneath his breath, "Please."

I smiled grabbing his hand pulling him up onto the ray. When Jim gained balance on the ray, he smirked as when I pulled him up he was close. Too close for my liking but I couldn't help but smell his strawberry smell. I felt him put a finger to my chin to have me look up. He whispered, "I think I owe you something now."

I instantly went back to my mind set and pulled away, "No thank you. Not interested."

Sulu called out, "We need to destroy this thing but Olsen had the charges!"

I looked around and grabbed two Romulan guns, "We can use these!"

I threw one to Jim who caught it effortlessly. Sulu found his own. We each started to shoot at the ray. Electric bolts started shooting out of the ray's main compartment.

* * *

Uhura called out, "The jamming signal's gone... communications are re-established."

Chekov spoke, "Transporter control re-engaged..."

Spock ordered, "Chekov, run gravitational sensors... I want to know what they are doing to the planet."

Chekov nodded, "Aye, commander... errr Keptin, sorry. Keptin."

Sarah looked over at the Vulcan and noticed his worriedness increased. His parents are still alive and on the planet.

* * *

I turned my head to the sound that was reaching towards us. My eyes widened as I watched something plunge into Vulcan's center. I shouted going near the edge watching it go deeper into the planet, "No! God, no!"

The ray snapped and tilted. It is starting to breaking. I could feel tears reach my eyes as I watched it disappear. Kirk spoke, "Kirk to Enterprise... they just launched something toward the planet!"

I swallowed a big lump.

* * *

Chekov gave his report, "Keptin... gravitational sensors are off the scale... if my calculations are correct, that pod they launched is creating a singularity... that will consume the planet..."

Spock's face was stern but anyone can see he has emotions swirling inside him like a hurricane. Sarah swallowed as she wants to help the Vulcan but he refused. Spock questioned, "They're creating a black hole... at the center of Vulcan?"

Chekov answered, "...yessir."

Spock couldn't believe his ears. Spock questioned immediately, "How long does the planet have?"

Chekov answered once again, "...minutes, sir. I'd say minutes."

Spock turned to Uhura but not without glancing at Sarah. He spoke to Uhura, "Alert Vulcan Command Center to signal a planetwide evacuation...all channels, all frequencies... maintain standard orbit..."

Uhura was about to follow Spock out till Sarah stopped her. Sarah looked at the woman, "He asked you to alert the command center. I suggest you do it now."

Uhura was about to argue back till Sarah disappeared leaving her in her dust. Sarah caught up with Spock, "Where are you going, sir?"

Spock glanced at the cadet, "To evacuate the Vulcan High Council... they're tasked with protecting our cultural history... My parents will be among them-."

Sarah couldn't help but interrupt, "You can't beam them out?"

Spock shook his head, "It's not possible.. they'll be in the Katrick Arc, I must get them myself."

The turbolift started moving. Sarah spoke quietly, "If you're going to go, at least be safe... For Lucille."

Spock felt his heart hurt as he remembered his cousin... The only surviving human family member is Spock's mother. He has to save them more than anything than before. Spock gave a nod. He glanced down as the Turbolift took them to the transporter room. He questioned, "What is your name Cadet?"

Sarah answered, "I'm Sarah Kirk."

Spock studied her for a second, "You're different than your brother."

Sarah's lips cracked a smile, "He's the one always getting into trouble and I'm the one who tries to get him out."

Spock spoke, "Duly noted."

Sarah couldn't help but ask, "What is Lucille to you?"

Spock looked straight ahead, "She's my cousin from my mother's brother."

Sarah gave a nod. The turbolift doors opened. Spock was about to walk out till the soft little hand grabbed his. Spock turned his head in question. Sarah smiled, "Since Lucille isn't here, I'll be here waiting for you. Be safe."

Spock didn't know this feeling that is bubbling inside him. Spock gave a curt nod. Sarah let go of his hand and he rushed down the hall to the transporter room.

* * *

The ray jolted again which led me to lose my footing. I closed my eyes as I felt gravity taking me down to Vulcan. Tears drip down my face and into the air as I felt air rush past my body. I could hear Kirk's voice shout, "Lucille!"

He dove down and went completely vertical to gain speed. I felt arms wrap around me. Jim shouted," Beam us up! Enterprise beam us up! Enterprise where are you?!"

I couldn't hear what the transporter person was saying. My heartbeat was in my ears. We are going to die. I hid my face into Jim's metal chest. I'm going to miss you Auntie, Uncle, and Spock... I felt the tingle sensation wrap around our bodies and in an instant I felt cold hard floor underneath. Spock ordered, " Step aside... I'm going to the surface..."

I heard Spock's voice and I stood up towards him. I grabbed his hands, "Spock... are you crazy?"

Spock took note of the tears falling down my face. Spock spoke quietly, "I have to save mother and father. I'll be back soon."

I swallowed a large lump. I felt a hand grab my arm pulling me away from the transporter pad. Spock looked into my eyes then spoke, "Energize."

Spock disappears. I took a deep breath as a sob came out. The people in the transporter room stared. I felt arms wrap around me and a chin placed ontop of my head as I couldn't help but let my emotions run wild. I almost died. Now Spock is going on Vulcan to try save Uncle and Auntie. Sarah noticed her brother's interactions and gave a small smile. Maybe he is changing for the better. Sarah couldn't help but feel a light pain in her chest as she worries over the Vulcan. There is something about him that she likes and she wants to make sure he is alright. The wait starts now.


	7. Chapter 7

I tried calming down my breathing when I saw the energizing particles form bodies. My eyes flicker to each one of the energized persons' faces. One is missing. I rushed to Spock seeing his hand outstretched. I swallowed as I placed my hands on his face. I whispered, "Spock... where is she?"

He didn't seem to flinch. I could feel the burning sensation burn my eyes. My bottom lip quivered as I forcefully moved Spock's face to look at me. Spock started to drop his hand slowly. I slid my hands down to his chest and gave him a light hit, "She... No!"

I was about to run off to head to isolation till Spock grabbed my wrist instantly pulling me towards him. My body vibrate with sobs against his chest. Nurses and McCoy led the Vulcans to the medical bay. Sarah waited for the three- her brother, Spock and I- to come with her to medical bay. Sarah noticed Spock looked uncomfortable and stiff when he pulled his family member to himself. Sarah couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Jim cleared his throat, "We... uhm... should head to the medical bay."

I chocked out a sob as I felt a small hand grab my elbow. I moved my head seeing it's Sarah. She gave an apologetic look. Sarah looked up at Spock's brown eyes. He gave a light nod. Sarah started to peel myself away from Spock slowly. I couldn't feel the fabric of his shirt anymore. An arm went around my shoulders as the free hand started to push my head onto her shoulder. Sarah whispered, "Let's get you cleaned up."

My body gave little shakes as Sarah led me to the medical bay. The boys are following behind. Jim noticed the different reactions between the two cousins. Spock just lost his mother as Lucille lost her aunt at the same time. Lucille is a crying mess as Spock is holding no emotion and being quiet. The medical doors swished open. Sarek looked up seeing his niece and son walk through the doors. Sarek never understood human emotions but he could tell his niece is going through a great deal of emotion. Sarah led me to a different sector of the bay after giving Bones a nod which he returned. Bones spoke up, "Spock, Jim find a seat and I'll get to you."

Sarah closed the door behind us as she went to get the supplies in the drawers. She spoke softly, "Lucille you can sit on the reclining bed."

I slowly hopped onto the edge of the bed. Sarah hovered her instrument over my face and body. Sarah could physically see a gash on Lucille's cheek which she will fix with a mending bandage after she put alcohol on it. Sarah let out a breath, "There is no other injuries other than the gash on your cheek and some bruises."

I gave her a slow nod. I was able to stop crying. My face, however, was still showing red patches of skin along with red eyes and redder lips. I don't really feel for anything at the moment. I lost my last human relative. Spock is my last blood relative. Sarah grabbed a cotton ball with a long pair of tweezer looking thing. My breathing hitched as she inched closer with the cotton ball. I know that cotton ball is filled with alcohol. I grabbed her wrist as it came closer. Sarah sighed, "I need to clean the gash, Lucille. If not, it will be infected then who knows what happens next. Please let me fix it."

A knock at the door cause both of our attentions to focus on the door. A voice called through, "Do you need any help, Sarah?"

Sarah looked back at me and whispered, "If you don't let me do this, then I would need to get help."

By the lack of response, Bones opened the door seeing my hand holding Sarah's wrist away from my face. Bones closed the door on peeking toms as he dragged a loud sigh. Bones spoke, "Spock's father did tell me to help you, Sarah."

Bones' eyes flickered to mine. Bones gave a light nod, "He told me you had problems getting checked out with needles or any cleansing medical products."

My raspy voice spoke, "I'm not letting go of her. That cotton ball isn't going near me."

The door opened again to a solemn Spock. He didn't speak as he walked towards his cousin. I watched his movements. I spoke trying to clear my throat, "Don't you dare touch me, Spock."

Bones and Sarah looked between the two cousins. Bones was about to shout at Spock for what he did next. Spock aimed for my shoulder with his three fingers to do the Vulcan grip. I moved my free arm away from his hand to push it away. Spock quickly gripped my free arm knowing full well I wouldn't let go of Sarah's wrist. His free hand met in contact with my shoulder knocking me out completely. Spock looked down at his passed out cousin, "There. Now you can proceed."

Bones huffed, "You didn't have to go that far."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "And let her fight you two when her health is major priority. I don't think so doctor. She will be unconscious till you are done with the procedure."

Bones muttered a thanks. Bones looked over to Sarah who looked shocked on what happened. Bones spoke, "You can continue Sarah. It looks to me she would need stitches."

Sarah gave a nod as the men left the two women alone. Sarah blew at her bangs, "You just couldn't let me get this done huh?"

Sarah did her job by fixing up the gash on her friend's cheek.

* * *

I stayed in my quarters. Olson is gone. Auntie is gone. Spock is resisting his human emotions. Sarek isn't any help even though he did try a couple times. Sarah was busy in the medical bay and that same goes for Bones. Jim... well I don't know where he is off to. I am hiding away from Spock as I know he would put me to work. I don't want to go to work just yet. Auntie died two days ago for gods sake! I am not ready to have human interaction. She knows nothing of what is going on out on the decks. She should be doing her routinely machine check ups. However, there is no Chief Engineer. She would be taking the job since she was under Olson. She isn't ready for anything. She buried her head underneath her pillow in hopes to get rid of the world.

* * *

Spock spoke, "We are technologically outmatched in every way. A rescue attempt would be illogical."

Kirk snorted, " 'Illogical'... you're funny."

The young russian kid spoke up, "Not to mention we couldn't do it anyway: Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to over take them..."

Kirk interrupted, "What about assigning Engineering crews to try and boost our warp yield?"

Spock answered, "Chief Engineer Grayson and the remaining power and crew are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower decks and damage to the main deflector shield... without which we cannot communicate with Starfleet."

Jim had enough of his blabbering, "Okay... okay, okayokayokay... there's gotta be some way!"

Spock answered, "We must gather with the rest of Starfleet to balance the terms of our next engagement..."

* * *

Sarah's lips went into a firm line. Bones looked over at his fellow medical officer. Sarah spoke, "I haven't seen her a while. She was supposed to come in to have her stitches checked."

Bones didn't say anything as he has nothing to say. Sarah groaned as she walked to the communicator. She pressed the button, "Medical Bay to Bridge."

* * *

A light beep came from the captain's chair. Spock and Jim quieted as Spock pressed the button, "What is it, Cadet Kirk?"

Sarah's voice spoke through the speaker, "_I haven't seen Lucille. She is due for a check up."_

Spock waited for a second then spoke, "Alright. I'll see where she is."

Another beep came to meaning the communication been dropped. Spock pressed a button, "Bridge to Engineering room."

A voice answered, "_Yes Captain?"_

Spock's brows furrowed, "Where is Chief Engineer Grayson?"

The voice answered, "_I haven't seen her since she left to go on the drill, sir. She never came down here."_

Spock's jaw clenched. Spock answered, "Thank you."

The communication stopped. Spock stood up, "We are going to meet up with the rest of the fleet."

Jim clenched his fists, "We will be risking everyone on board!"

Spock looked at the people on the bridge, "Remove him from this ship. Mr. Chekov have transportation prepare a deployment capsule. Mr. Sulu, escort him out."

The two looked torn as they inched towards Jim Kirk. Sulu apologized, "I'm sorry."

Jim was about to accept it till he became violent. Both men were being attacked by Jim Kirk. Spock didn't let go of the pressure of his jaw as he reached over to the distracted man and placed his fingers on Jim's neck. Jim instantly fell down to the ground. The two men, Sulu and Chekov were able to bring Jim to the transportation area. Spock turned his heel ignoring a concerned Uhura.

* * *

Spock overrode my quarter's passcode. The door swished open. Spock's ears picked up light sniffling and hiccups from underneath the pillow. Spock's eyes soften. The death of his mother hit Lucille hard. Spock stepped inside letting the door close. Spock hesitantly took the steps to reach my bed. He sat down as he stared at the covered body of his cousin. Spock spoke, "Lucille."

I heard his voice through the pillow, "Go away. I don't want to go out there."

Spock reached out to his cousin, "Star fleet is not going to stop for you."

I moved the pillow away from my face as it took back Spock. He could see the redness of my face and eyes. My cheeks are tearstained. I spoke, "I don't care. I didn't ask for this. I only joined so I wouldn't be tormented. I wanted to be free from the Vulcan society. I wanted to be around humans again. It is hard to have emotions in a place where emotions are hidden and forbidden. I had to try hide my emotions so I don't get picked on. Here I could show my emotions freely. I am grieving for the loss of Auntie. She was my last human relative. You wouldn't understand as you went the Vulcan way, Spock."

Spock could feel the inner turmoil go around inside him. He didn't know what to say to his cousin. Instead he said something that he regretted once it left his lips, "You are to report back to the engineering room immediately. Abandoning your post is a penalty. You are also to report to the medical bay. You were supposed to go to get your stitches checked."

I could feel anger roll off my skin. I grabbed my pillow and smacked Spock in the side and face, "Get out! Leave me alone! Don't you dare talk to me from now on, Spock. I want you out of here right now."

Spock narrowed his brows. Spock stood up and left without another word. Once the door shut he could hear his cousin sobbing inside. Spock swallowed a big lump in his throat. His hand went to his temples. He just said the worse thing possible to his human cousin. Now she hates him for it. Great.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah couldn't find her brother anywhere. She decided to go to the bridge to find answers from Spock. The lift's doors opened to reveal the bridge to her. Sarah found herself beside the playing captain, Spock. Sarah cleared her throat, "Captain... May I have permission to speak?"

Spock glanced towards the girl and gave a light nod. Uhura in the background heard a new voice in the bridge. Her attention was turned to Sarah. Sarah asked, "Where is my brother, Jim Kirk?"

Spock looked straight ahead, "He has been transported to Delta Vega for insubordination."

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. Sarah asked, "What? Sorry sir but Jim wouldn't say or do things if it wasn't right."

Spock laced his fingers in front of him, "He refused to follow orders and argue over the current situation."

Sarah could feel her fists clench at her sides. Sarah was about to open her mouth, even if he is playing captain, to give a piece of her mind till a hand was placed over her mouth. A country drawl appeared behind her, "Sorry. I'll take her to medical bay."

Spock eyed the two before giving a nod. Sarah grabbed Bones' hand pulling it down. She huffed turning her heel heading to the lift without Bones. Uhura looked between the men and the girl. She instantly stood up sneaking to the lift. Uhura was able to slip in. Sarah felt a presence beside her as the doors closed. Sarah spoke coldly, "What are you doing here?"

Uhura turned to the younger kirk, "You leave him alone. He isn't yours."

Sarah was confused now. She held her hands up, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Uhura's mental voice reached Sarah's mental ears, "_Sure you don't you whore. You are trying to be nice to my boyfriend and then act like he is yours."_

Sarah huffed, "If you have a problem with me, keep it to yourself. I don't want to hear it."

Uhura stopped the lift stepping infront of the shorter girl. Uhura crossed her arms, "I do have a problem with you and apparently you don't understand Spock is off limits."

Sarah took a step poking Uhura in the chest, "Apparently you don't understand that I do not see that pointy eared bastard the way you do."

Uhura's lips went into a firm line swatting the young girl's finger away. Uhura bent down, "Stay away from Spock. We won't have any more problems."

Sarah sneered, "I am sorry to break it to you but he is my superior officer so I have to report to him at some points of time. So get the hell used to me talking to him sister cause I am not leaving."

The lift's door opened to a floor. Sarah pushed past Uhura which ended up Uhura hitting the wall hard. Sarah is took upset to go to the medical bay. She didn't look back to a wincing Uhura. Sarah clenched her fists at her sides.

* * *

A beep echoed through the quarters. I spoke raspy, "Spock, leave me alone!"

The door was overrided by a medical bay card. The person stepped in and the door swished closed. I groaned removing the blanket over my head to glare at the body. My eyes soften when I notice it was Sarah who entered. My voice was still raspy, "S-sarah... what are you doing here?"

Sarah growled pacing, "I am about to rip my hair out by this chick who thinks I am trying to steal her man! Also I am very damn upset at our playing captain."

I sat up bringing my legs to my chest. I rested my chin on my knees, "What happened?"

Sarah huffed, "First I was wondering where my brother went. Well he was shipped off the ship to Delta Vega by your cousin! I was looking for my brother all over the place worried for him. I was about to give your cousin a slap to the face for removing my brother without even notifying me. He says its cause of Jim's insubordination. I call that bullshit. Jim only does things that he thinks is right. Also after I went to the turbo lift, this chick comes in threatens me for trying to steal Spock. I am not interested in Spock that way!"

I listened to Sarah rant over her cousin and Uhura. I asked, "Was that Uhura? That is Spock's current girlfriend. I hate her. She just wants it to be her and him. Only those two. Also I didn't know of your brother being shipped off either."

Sarah stopped pacing and looked over at Lucille. She could see the roughness the crying brought to her face. Sarah's face soften, "I'm so sorry for ranting over your cousin and this Uhura chick... You've been through so much in this few days."

I gave her a small smile, "It's nice to hear of other things. I am not talking to Spock as of right now. He and I... are in a feud. He doesn't understand I need time alone when he wants me to claim my position as Chief Engineer right away. Sit down and continue on with your rant. I know what it is like to live with a Vulcan let alone with two."

Sarah sat down at the end of my bed. Sarah groaned plopping down on her back messing up her ponytail. Sarah groaned, "It's just your cousin is so ugh! Uhura is just another problem to it. She pisses me off with the accusations."

I asked curiously, "Maybe, you do like Spock?"

Sarah moved her head up to look at me upside down. She shook her head, "I don't."

I chuckled, "You did say Uhura makes you so upset. Plus normal people wouldn't get this upset with someone and someone's someone if they are fancying that someone."

Sarah rolled to her side, "Like you are with my brother? When we were in San Fran, you two fought like a married couple."

I snorted, "Oh yesss Sarah, I am so in love with your whore of a brother."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I can only do so much for that man."

I chuckled, "I can't see myself with him nor can I stand him."

Sarah noticed how small I was. Sarah spoke up, "Hey, want to go to the cafe? You must be hungry."

On cue, my stomach growled like no tomorrow. I gave a nod. I slipped out of the bed, "Let me take a shower then we can head up."

Sarah nodded. I slowly walked to the bathroom and got ready.

* * *

I slowly placed the food into my mouth. Sarah munched on a hamburger. Sarah kept an eye on the person in front of her. She could tell the girl lost a couple pounds. She is upset that the captain isn't checking up on this girl. I looked up from my plate, "Stop staring."

Sarah blinked looking down at her burger and fries, "Sorry."

I sighed waving it off, "It's okay."

I thought to myself, "_I still think she likes Spock. She doesn't see it yet. Love is blind."_

Sarah could hear every word thought by the girl infront of her. She doesn't like Spock nor will she ever. That pointy eared bastard sent her brother away to a distant somewhat abandoned place. The two stayed quiet as they continued eating. The two hope things will get better.


	9. Chapter 9

I kept Sarah away from Spock as long as I could till she would calm down. I mean I want to hit Spock for pushing me away from grieving the loss of my last human relative to work. I shouldn't of abandon my duties as now Chief Engineer but I don't want the position. I don't want to be responsible for so many lives that can be taken away at any given moment. I am going to resign the position once they find a new capable person for the position. After we ate our food, I made sure Sarah stays put in the medical bay. I don't want her going back to the bridge to smack our playing captain around. I would do it but I rather not get court marshaled and that goes for Sarah too. I dragged my feet to engineering room to check on all systems. I checked off on my PADD the checklists. I heard banging nearby which made me drop the current screening to follow the sound. I notice someone in the water turbine pipe. My brows furrowed as I rushed down the steps. The man looked freaked out. A voice interrupted my thoughts, "...no... shit!"

I turned my head to see the man who was shipped off to Delta Vega. Jim didn't seem to realize that I was near him. Jim looked to be panicked as he followed the pipe. I already knew where it was going as I rushed towards the control panel. Jim seem to get the idea and rushed to a control panel. He paused in his running as he already saw my fingers at work. The computer spoke, "Turbine Shutdown Not Allowed."

I eyed the control panel mumbling under my breath, "You open you son of a bitch."

A voice seem to be yelling as he went towards the turbine. My fingers worked its magic and finally the release valve control was enabled. I pressed the button to release the the water. A body fell to the ground. I winced. Jim didn't know what to say. I spoke up bending down holding out a hand, "You alright? You were in my pipes. I'm glad I got you in time. It seems they didn't register me as Chief Engineer yet."

The man coughed blinking up at me. He coughed, "Nice..." He coughed out some water, "ship. really."

I gave a smile, "She is a beauty."

Jim snapped out of it, "Okay enough with that. Let's get to the bridge."

I already know the unauthorized release valve triggered Spock's attention. The man grabbed my offering hand and I pulled him up. The man smiled, "Scotty."

I couldn't help but smile back, "Lucille."

Jim rolled his eyes grabbing his new friend's hand running to the steps. Not long after the two left me by the water turbines, the two get caught by security. I sighed. I might as well make sure Spock doesn't lose control. I finished up my routine checks and headed to the bridge.

* * *

The lift doors opened and noticed the atmosphere was tense. Spock was choking the daylights out of Jim. Before Sarek could say anything, my voice carried through the bridge, "SPOCK!"

Spock, being red faced, releases his grip. Jim gulped his needed air and fell to the ground. Spock staggered back. Spock looked around the bridge seeing his crew stunned staring at him. His eyes landed on his father then to me. Spock quickly wiped his eyes as he leveled his chin. I know he is trying to regain some dignity. Spock looked over to Bones and spoke softly, "Doctor. I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command on the grounds that I have been... emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log."

I looked over at Sarek who gave no emotion other than disappointment. Spock left the bridge and Sarek followed his son. I looked between where Spock left to Jim. Jim was moving to stand up. I marched towards Jim. Jim's eyes widened as I pointed my finger in his face. I spoke, "You had no right. No right to hurt that Vulcan."

I felt my hand go back and slapped him across the face. The crew didn't know what to say. I huffed, "If you ever bring up his mother again, I will bring hell to you. Don't worry. I'm very capable of that."

Jim turned his head back forward watching the short brunette leave his bridge. Scotty spoke up, "I like this ship. It's exciting."

Bones spoke, "Congratulations, Jim. Now we've got no Captain and no first officer to goddamn replace him."

Jim answered, "Yeah we do."

Everyone on the bridge was confused. Sulu pointed towards Kirk. Bones shouted, "What?!"

Jim rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the support!"

Jim passed Uhura as he went to take his seat at the Captain's chair.

* * *

I decided to check on Spock. I stood outside of his quarters about to ring the entrance bell till I heard voices. Spock cried, "_I miss her, father."_

Sarek didn't answer as he let his son release the emotions. My hand fell to my side as I leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes feeling tears burn my eyes and rol down my cheeks.

Sarek's voice spoke, "_Like I told you Spock... You are a child of two worlds... You are the last thing I have of her, from her and mine love. Lucille is also a reminder of Amanda."_

Spock spoke, "_I know you speak of this to me before. I feel as if something is missing from now on, father."_

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran from my spot. I need to talk to someone. Be near someone. Anything. I let my mind take me to the medical bay where the 2nd person I trust should be sitting around thinking of ways to kick Spock's ass.


End file.
